A Marauders Story
by Rising Black Phoenix
Summary: You have the original Marauders, but with a little twist. There is a female member, and no it's not Lily. My first Marauders fic. Please R&R.
1. Riding The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else. All belongs to J.K. Rowling. Well, I do own the people you don't know and this plot... so hey, I do own something. Go figure.**

Four girls about seventeen walked through the crowded passage of the Hogwarts Express, searching for their friends and an empty compartment. "So, Lily, when are you and Jamie dearest going to hook up?" asked the oldest looking girl, the tall red head blushed and her emerald green eyes started sparkling.

"Remie, why do you want to know?" Lily replied, causing Remie to blush and run her fingers through her strawberry blonde hair, while lazily closing her honey colored eyes, sighing heavily.

"Aimee wants to bang James! There it's out!" Remie yelled in response, Lily started giggling, while the short ebony haired girl beside Remie blushed furiously.

"Did you have to put it so crudely? I swear you act more and more like Sirius everyday!" Aimee said as she nervously glanced over at Lily. "You aren't angry, are you, Lils?" Lily smiled and shook her head. "You sure?" Lily nodded again.

"Aimee, why would I care if you want to 'bang' James? As Remie so eloquently put it..." Remie smiled brightly and started waving to someone.

"Oi, Duchovney!" yelled a deep male voice. Lily looked up to see Sirius Black and his friends James Potter and Remus Lupin walking over to them. "How are you beauties doing this fine day?" Sirius asked, winking at Remie and Lily.

"Sigourney." said Remus as he closed his eyes, which were also honey colored. The pale, auburn haired girl smiled at Remus mischievously when he opened his eyes.

"Remus. What have you done to your hair?" Sigourney asked eyeing Remus' dirty blonde hair. "Didn't you used to be a brunette?" Remus nodded.

"He lost a bet." James spoke up, laughter slowly filling his voice, causing Remus to glare at him. Remie raised her eyebrows inquisitively at Sirius, who just smirked.

Aimee cleared her throat loudly. "I'm tired of standing! Let's go find a compartment already!" she whined as she laid her head on Lily's shoulder, causing her to laugh loudly.

"Aimee, you're so lazy!" Lily said shaking her head. Remie and Sigourney nod in agreement. "So, did you guys find a compartment?" James nodded. "Then, let's go like Aimee said!"

The four girls followed the boys back to the compartment. "How was your summer, love?" James asked, taking Lily's hand, a slight smirk on his lips. Lily shook her head and pulled her hand from James'.

"Summer was fine, James. I spent it with Remie." she replied, winking at Remie, who smiled and winked back.

"Oh, my God, James! I think our precious female marauder is a lesbian! And with Lils of all people!" Sirius burst out, causing Remie to punch him hard in the stomach and the rest of the group to laugh loudly.

"Siri, how can you say such a thing? I thought you loved me!" Remie replied, batting her eyelashes and pouting slightly, causing Sirius to drape his arm around Remie's shoulders and plant a quick, passionate kiss on her lips. "Mmmm, that's more like it, Padfoot..." she whispered as they entered their compartment."Oh, hey, Pete!" Peter smiled at Remie.

"Hullo, Remie! How was your summer?" Peter asked, causing Remie to pull a face. "Ha! Was it really that bad?" Remie nodded.

"Yeah, I had to listen to Lils over there talk about our dear Prongs for hours on end! If I wanted to hear someone talk about James, I'd talk to him!" Remie replied, causing Lily to blush lightly and James to scowl.

"Hey, I don't talk about myself! Much..." James exclaimed indignantly. Sirius, Remus, Peter and Remie started laughing uproariously.

"So, Aimee, did you make Head Girl?" Remus asked, slightly breathless. Aimee shook her head. "Too bad." he commented.

"But, Remie and Lily both got a letter saying that they were Head Girl... which really confused them, you know, since there are only supposed to be one Head Girl and one Head Boy." Aimee replied.

Sirius looked over at Remie in shock. "You're Head Girl? But, that's not possible! You're a Marauder and Marauders are not Head Boys or Girls!" He yelled, Remie smiled at him mischievously and winked at him.

"Well, I guess we're all going to have to be more careful then, won't we?" she replied, Sirius sighed deeply and nodded.

"Aw, poor Padfoot!" James slapped Sirius on the back. "Maybe it won't be too bad having the Head Boy and Girl in the Marauders..." James commented. "Just look at Moony!" Remus smirked slightly.

"Hey, don't compare me to Saint Moony! I'm more... hmmm... never mind! Just don't compare me to Moony!" Remie said, flopping down next to Peter and sighing heavily. Sirius raised his eyebrows and glanced at James and Remus, who both shrugged.

"Are you PMS-ing or what Remie?" Sirius asked as he slowly sat down beside her. Remie looked at him annoyed.

"Piss off, Padfoot! Just give me a break!" she yelled pulling her knees close to her chest. "Just lay off for a while…" Sirius wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"What happened, Remie?" he whispered in her ear. "Tell me?" Lily, Aimee and Sigourney shared a glance then all three of them knelt in front of Remie and Sirius.

Peter looked at Remie in confusedly. "What's going on?" Peter asked.

"Shut up, Wormtail!" Aimee yelled, causing Peter to flinch. "Remie, seriously, what happened?" Remie looked up at Aimee, Lily and Sigourney and shrugged slightly.

"Well, Lily knows half of it… that my Mum and Dad were killed just before summer break by this punk calling himself 'Voldemort' whatever the hell that means…" Remie paused, wiping the tears roughly from her eyes. "Plus to add to it…. I think I might be pregnant!" Remie sobbed, while Sirius went into a coughing fit.


	2. Explainations And Peter's Stupidity

"Oh, my God!" Lily exclaimed, while shocked expressions crossed the other six teen's faces. "Remie, are you sure?" Remie shrugged and shook her head.

"Whose baby do you think it is, Remie?" Peter asked Remie and Sirius scoffed loudly. "Well?"

"Wormtail, I've only ever shagged one guy! And he's in this compartment!" Remie replied hotly. Peter just sat starting at Remie confusedly.

"Who?" Remie smacked her forehead. "What? What did I say?" Peter asked backing away from Remie.

"How stupid are you, Wormtail?" Sirius asked his friend calmly, a very offended look appeared on Peter's face. "Think about it, mate!" Peter's head wrinkled slightly.

"Um…. Oh, my God!" he finally exclaimed. "You mean-?" Remie and Sirius nodded. "But, what are you guys going to do?"

"She's going to have an abortion of course!" James said Remus, Sigourney and Aimee nodding in agreement. "Howl and Padfoot are too young to have a little Marauder running about…"

"Well, I don't think she should have an abortion…" Everyone looked at Lily in shock. "I don't! All abortion is… is murder, after all!" Sirius sighed heavily and Remie nodded in agreement.

"Lily… if it was you… what would you do?" Remie asked, laying her head on Sirius' shoulder. Lily looked out the window of the compartment and shrugged.

"Well, Lily won't ever be in your position, Howl." James commented. "Lily's a good girl, where as you are a Marauder and a rebel…" Lily slapped James roughly across the face.

"Just because Remie is a Marauder and I'm not, doesn't mean I couldn't just as easily be in her position right now!" she seethed, glaring angrily at James. "Aimee, you can have him, I don't want him anymore!" Lily then shoved Sirius away from Remie and then dragged her out of the compartment.

"Hey, where are you going?" Remus and Sigourney called after them. Lily shrugged and continued to drag Remie behind her. "Just come back!" Remie looked back at them, tears glistening in her eyes and rolling slowly down her cheeks. Remus and Sigourney look at each other then closed the compartment door.

"Gee, Prongs… you sure know how to make a situation worse." Remus said, glancing at Sirius, who was paler then usual. "Oi, Sirius, you okay, mate?" Sirius smiled weakly and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I'm alright, Moony. Just in shock…" Sirius whispered, causing Remus, Sigourney and Aimee to nod understandingly. "I mean, I don't want to kill the kid, but we're both to young for this…" James scoffed.

"Padfoot, you have to realize that if you let Remie have this kid, your life will never be the same. That means no more wild parties, no more excess drinking and most importantly, no more freedom." James let these words sink in. He smiled at the look in Sirius' face.

"You know, James… you are such a prick!" Aimee yelled at him angrily. James looked the usually mild-mannered girl in shock. "So what if Sirius and Remie don't want to kill their child! There's always adoption, you know!" Remus raised his eyebrows and smirked slightly.

"Why were they having unprotected sex in the first place?" Peter asked speaking for the first time in fifteen minutes. "I would have thought you were smarter than that, Sirius, mate." Sirius grinned mischievously, causing the six teens to look at him in confusion.

Sirius closed his eyes lazily and leaned back against the wall of the compartment. "You're right there, Wormtail. But, it was one very stupid, extremely passionate night." A smile crossed Sirius' lips as the memory came flooding back to him.

"Aimee, I think we should excuse ourselves…" Sigourney said glancing at Aimee and Remus, who both nodded in agreement. "Alright, we'll see you boys later." Aimee and Sigourney then walked out of the compartment.

"Gonna give us any details, Paddy?" James asked, smirking widely. Sirius shook his head. "Oh, come on! You can't say anything about extreme passion, then not give us details! It's just rude!"

"I think Sirius is right in not telling us… it means that he has respect for Remie and their semi twisted relationship." Peter said, earning him a glare from James and Remus. "What's wrong with that?"

"My relationship with Remie is not semi twisted! It's wickedly twisted!" Sirius smirked opening his ice blue eyes. Remus and James started laughing uproariously, Sirius quickly joining them, while Peter shook his head disapprovingly.

A few compartments down, Remie was sobbing in Lily's arms. "Shh…. It'll be alright, sweetie." Lily whispered softly. Remie inhaled deeply and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Now, how exactly did this happen, Remie?" Remie laughed.

"Gee, Lils. I thought you knew!" Remie replied jokingly, in spite of herself. "But, seriously… it was a very stupid, extremely passionate night." She said, echoing Sirius' words. Aimee and Sigourney cleared their throats as they walked into the compartment.

"Funny… that's exactly what Padfoot said." Sigourney said, smirking slightly. Remie blushed lightly. "Don't worry; we didn't stay long enough to get the details… From him, anyway." Lily started laughing softly.

_Thx to my reviewers! Smallvillechick25 and hidden smile! Don't know what I would do without you guys!_

_Next chapter should be up sometime next week! So, yay!_

_Love,_

_Sarah_


	3. The Party And The Train's Stop

Back with the boys, Sirius was now leaning against the window, while James and Remus sat cross-legged on the seat in front of Sirius and Peter sat on the floor looking up at him. 

"So, where was I?" Sirius asked slowly placing his fingers on his temples as though that would help him remember. "Ah, yes! The party!" James and Remus smiled slightly and started to chuckle, Peter swatted at them and shushed them.

"And here we thought you didn't want to hear this, Wormtail." James commented before Sirius glared at him.

"Do you want to hear this?" James nodded and quickly clamped his mouth shut. "Whoa, that's a first!" Sirius exclaimed, Remus and Peter laughed loudly while James just glared silently.

"Will you just get on with it?" Sirius nodded.

"Okay, the party. It was about two weeks before Remie left my place to go back home for the rest of her break, my cousin Narcissa, you know her. Platinum blonde hair down to her ass and always hangs around that damn Malfoy?" The three boys nodded.

"Well, anyway, she had this party especially for Remie; said something about getting prepared for the new addition to the family. Guess she thought I was going to ask Remie to marry me… honestly, marriage!" All four boys started laughing uproariously.

"So, as Cissy pulled me and Siri up to the freaky little make-shift stage Lucius had built, I could tell something was up. She kept talking about the new addition to the family." Remie started, Lily, Aimee and Sigourney's eyes were wide.

"At first I thought Lucius had gotten her pregnant, but then I thought that maybe Sirius was going to propose…." The four girls giggled.

"Yeah, right!" They all shouted.

"Okay, so what happened next?" Sigourney asked, her eyes dancing. Remie waved her hand and tried to catch her breath.

"Alright, so I got to thinking. 'Bloody hell! Sirius is gonna propose! What the hell is going on?' I started to avoid him a bit; he got suspicious and tailed me everywhere I went! Even to the bloody loo!" Remie laughed at the memory.

"Why to the loo?" Aimee asked, looking at the three girls confused. Lily and Remie sigh heavily. "What? I just wanna know!"

"Aimee, he was just paranoid! I don't know why he followed me to the bloody loo! As for me I had to piss really badly!" Lily giggled. "So, after that bout of paranoia, everything started falling into place…"

"Malfoy brought out the liquor and Narcissa turned on some weird Muggle music, which was shocking as hell. Oh, and did I happen to mention that Remie was wearing this interesting little red number, didn't leave a thing to the imagination!" James grinned widely and Sirius closed his eyes.

"Come on, Paddy! We don't need you getting all worked up right now." Sirius slowly opened his eyes and smirked. "Get on with the story." James urged Peter and Remus nodded in agreement.

"Alright! Merlin, you'd think this was some bloody soap opera!" Sirius exclaimed shaking his head. "Alright… ah, yes the little red number. Anyway, after the music was on and the liquor was consumed, things really started to heat up." James, Remus and Peter raised their eyebrows in interest.

"Heat up how?" Sirius smiled at Peter and gently patted him on the head.

"Poor, naïve, innocent Wormtail." He said while James and Remus shook their heads sadly.

"What?"

At the other end of the train the girls continued to listen to Remie's tale.

"Well, Cissy had mentioned to me that a couple of the upstairs rooms were available, so I naturally mentioned this to Padfoot. Boy, was that a mistake! His eyes got all big and I never really did like that smile he gets when he's excited about being alone with me." Lily, Aimee and Sigourney nod in agreement, they didn't like that smile either.

"So, what did Padfoot do then?" Lily asked, her face was almost as red as her hair and her eyes were sparkling brightly.

"Well, maybe we should send Aimee from the compartment? You know how sensitive she is about these things." Sigourney suggested before Remie had the chance to continue. Aimee shook her head stubbornly.

"Nope! I'm staying right here! I won't let it bother me!" she exclaimed crossing her arms and plopping down on the compartment floor. Remie smiled at the girl and cleared her throat.

"Okay, Aimee, if you're sure it won't bother you…" Aimee nodded vigorously causing Remie to sigh. "Okay, where was I?" Remie put her fingers on her temples in the same manner as Sirius had done. "Ah! What did he do then! Well, it was about…" Remie looks at her watch, it read four o'clock.

"About this time actually, the people had started leaving and soon it was just me, Siri, Cissy and Lucius left in the house. All four of us were pretty drunk, especially Sirius and me." A small smile crossed Remie and Lily's lips, while Sigourney and Aimee started giggling.

The train suddenly stopped and sent the girls flying onto the floor, as it did to the boys in their compartment.

"What the bloody hell?" James asked as he pulled himself out of the tangled pile of limbs and robes. Sirius groaned loudly when Remus climbed off of him.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're really heavy, Moony?" Sirius asked, glaring up at the werewolf. Remus just smiled innocently and shook his head. "Oh, of course not! I forgot! Please forgive me!"

Remus scowled and shoved Sirius back down on the floor. "Well, not everyone can be as lucky as you, Padfoot." Sirius nodded in agreement. "I was being _quite_ sarcastic, Sirius." Sirius just shrugged and stood up.

"I wonder if the girls are alright." Peter asked as he stood up as well. Worried looks crossed the other boy's faces.

"Shall we go find them?" Remus asked, glancing out the window. James, Sirius and Peter nodded in agreement and with that the four Marauder boys walked out of their compartment in search of the four girls.


End file.
